


let me put on a show for you

by spacexkitten



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, an ode to caity's abs, salmon ladder, thirsty Ava :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacexkitten/pseuds/spacexkitten
Summary: Ava tries to train, but gets distracted.So, I've been seeing some prompts floating around, thought I'd post my take on Ava seeing Sara on the salmon ladder.





	let me put on a show for you

**Author's Note:**

> god these pics of them with their abs-- *faints*

Ava takes a deep breath before her hands touch the floor. She takes a moment to focus before she kicks her feet back ‘til they settle against the wall. She tries to stabilize her breath before she bents her arms and lowers herself, then pushes her body back up.

She feels her arm muscles strain under the weight of her body, as she watches the blonde captain walk up to the salmon ladder. Sara grasps the metal bar and starts swinging her legs. Seconds later, the blonde captain jumps to the second rung with a grunt.

Ava forgets she’s standing upside down, almost idle since Sara has approached that damned ladder thing. Shaking her head slightly, she focuses back to her own workout.

With each passing moment, she becomes more and more accustomed to the sound of metal clanging, calculated and precise as it is each time.

Two or three reps later, though, she finds her gaze back on the blonde captain. She looks very committed to her workout, her features hard; her body performs the exercise almost effortlessly—as if her and Ava hadn’t been sparring to exhaustion until five minutes ago.

She watches as Sara’s muscles jump under her skin. Beads of sweat race down her body to the finish line that is the waistband of her tights.

Droplets of sweat stain the mat at the bottom of the metal structure.

Instinctively, Ava bites her lip as her eyes fall closed. She charges herself with two more sets for losing any hint of discipline. Miraculously, she manages to complete a set of pull-ups, and rests in that upside-down position. She feels drops of sweat travel down her face and fall off it. When her eyes open again to the pleasing sight, she commands herself to stay focused, but her body is rebelling.

The sight of Sara, clad in running tights and a sports bra, and her—abs is enough to send her for a time-out; she lowers her feet back to the floor before she walks over to where her towel lies.

Her attention is drawn back to the metal construct when she hears the metal bar fail to clasp onto the next rung, and Sara retreats to her previous position. Ava secretly lets a breath of relief.

She lowers herself to the floor to—stretch. Her back soon settles against the bench near the free weights.

A droplet of sweat has set out on its own journey, trailing down Sara’s body. Ava catches herself lick her lips.

Each flex contours her abdominal muscles and Ava is riveted; she can't help but stare at the captain’s body that looks like it has been sculpted with quality marble by some god. Each pull-up brings about low throaty sounds from the woman. Ava’s gaze climbs up to her arms, which are sketched out with each flex.

Ava has to stop her hands from fidgeting, as they unconsciously tug at her own tank top.

‘Here,’ she hears a voice, and turns to the side to see Zari holding out a bottle of water. Ava furrows her brows at the sight.

‘What’s this?’ she asks.

‘You seem a bit  _thirsty_ ,’ Zari dryly replies, and her gaze moves to the Captain.

Ava stops herself from refuting the innuendo; for all she knows, she could be imagining it. She pushes her lips into a straight line, and, with a nod, her hands are around the bottle.

‘Do your thing,’ Zari says and nods to the captain, as she sits down on the bench. She must be mocking or something, Ava thinks.

She feigns indifference, trying to restore her stern-agent façade. She pulls out her phone to distract her mind, but soon realizes it is of no use; the echoing clattering is enough to get her attention.

Zari pokes her and offers her the bowl of strawberries. Ava wrinkles her nose.

Sara growls as she jumps to the top rung once again.

Ava turns to the side and sees Zari watching the captain; she decides it wouldn’t seem unnatural if she does the same.

She feels a hand on her shoulder, before Zari whispers, ‘let me know how many sets she did,’ and then disappears out of the training room.

Ava furrows her brows. Zari’s words swirl around in her mind; seriously, though, who’s counting. Not her—totally not her—

Sara nears the completion of another set. Ava pinches the nose of her bridge, she has truly got carried away, hasn't she?

The silence between clangs is now longer than it was before.

Halfway down the ladder, Sara stops for a set of pull-ups. She, then, continues, until, upon reaching the bottom rung, she lands on her feet. She takes her time to stretch and straighten her back.

Ava warns herself to stop staring while Sara hasn’t caught her, but  _doesn’t_.

Sara grabs her towel off the floor and swipes it along her face. The captain walks to her, chest heaving, towel resting on her shoulder. She approaches her with a genuine smile. Maybe, after all, she didn’t notice how distracted her on the salmon ladder had made her.

Ava hands her her water bottle, before the captain sits down next to her, legs crossed. Ava bites her in anticipation, internally cursing herself for having lost her self-control. Seeing the blonde captain look forward in silence brought Ava a sense of relief. 

Silence—she could definitely do silence. 

Sara eventually turns her head to her. Ava cocks an eyebrow as the captain's lips form a smirk. ‘So, I gotta ask,’ she begins, and Ava's eyes widen comically. 'You writing a paper on me or something?' she asks, her thumb pointing to the metal structure she was working on minutes earlier. Ava hates to realize that Sara's voice is laced with smugness. 

Ava feels embarrassment well up her insides; she is sure her cheeks are painted with that stupid rose-y hue but knows she can do nothing about it.

She would explain, if only she knew what was up with herself. 


End file.
